ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry in Toy Story 2: The Great Christmas Toy Rescue - (Movie)
Tom and Jerry in Toy Story 2: The Great Christmas Toy Rescue '''is second Tom and Jerry crossover movie with a Disney/Pixar property. '''Tom and Jerry in Toy Story 2: The Great Christmas Toy Rescue '''is a sequel of '''Tom and Jerry in Toy Story. An American/ British buddy slapstick comedy Christmas themed 2D cartoon flash animated film made by Warner Bros Animation, Turner Entertainment and Renegade Animation as they're the behalf of DisneyToon Studios and Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Plot Tom and Jerry and the Toys are back for a heartwarming sequel you will never forget with a new member to their team Buster the dog. When Andy went to school on his last day of term for Christmas school holiday, Tom, Jerry and the toys were relaxing watching TV. Everything's going smooth and easy until the breaking news came on that the headline was about a brand new park called "The Christmas Toy Wonderland Park" opening up to the public on tonight In New York and after that another headline came on but this time everyone in Andy's room were shocked when they saw Mr Al McWhiggin that he now owns a big toy factory. So they decided to get their gear and head to New York to take the big villain down once again. After they got to The Christmas Toy Wonderland Park the place was empty so they went in and walked around the park to see the wonders in there until Tom and Jerry found Al McWhiggin's Toy Factory at the very back of the wonderland park. So they quiet sneaked into the toy factory without being caught by Al McWhiggin but unfortunately they been caught 5 minutes later by him. Al McWhiggin was up for a fight against Tom, Jerry, Buster and the toys but as the battle goes on Al McWhiggin was getting far too strong for they to handle so Tom and Jerry stepped in for the final round of their battle against Al McWhiggin. Then sadly they lost the battle that Al McWhiggin won the battle by putting Jerry into a small toy box and threw it out the ocean that Tom cried that he will never see Jerry again. Also the toys and Buster the dog ended up been trapped in his big toy factory along with the other toys. Tom felt upset, lonely and cold that he didn't know what to do but it's up to him to find Jerry and free all of the toys including Buster the dog from the cages in Al McWhiggin's Toy Factory. Film Chapter/ Scripts * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Final Part/ Closing Credits Characters/ Voice Cast Character Reel Gallery Songs * It’s A Christmas Toy Wonderland * It’s Between A Mouse And A Needle - (Sung By Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett) * A Friendly Companion - Tom and Jerry’s Song * Nothing’s Gonna Change My Life For You: Tom and Jerry's Song - (Tom and Jerry's Cover Version) * A Friendly Companion (reprise Version) - (Tom and Jerry’s Song) * We Wish You Have A Happy Christmas - (Tom and Jerry’s Ending Christmas Song) Soundtrack CD Home Video Release Dates Trivia